While organic electroluminescent (EL) devices have been known for over two decades, their performance limitations have represented a barrier to many desirable applications. In simplest form, an organic EL device is comprised of an anode for hole injection, a cathode for electron injection, and an organic medium sandwiched between these electrodes to support charge recombination that yields emission of light. These devices are also commonly referred to as organic light-emitting diodes, or OLEDs. Representative of earlier organic EL devices are Gurnee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,862, issued Mar. 9, 1965; Gurnee U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,050, issued Mar. 9, 1965; Dresner, “Double Injection Electroluminescence in Anthracene”, RCA Review, Vol. 30, pp. 322-334, 1969; and Dresner U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,167, issued Jan. 9, 1973. The organic layers in these devices, usually composed of a polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon, were very thick (much greater than 1 μm). Consequently, operating voltages were very high, often>100V.
More recent organic EL devices include an organic EL element consisting of extremely thin layers (e.g. <1.0 μm) between the anode and the cathode. Herein, the term “organic EL element” encompasses the layers between the anode and cathode. Reducing the thickness lowered the resistance of the organic layer and has enabled devices that operate much lower voltage. In a basic two-layer EL device structure, described first in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,429, one organic layer of the EL element adjacent to the anode is specifically chosen to transport holes, and therefore, it is referred to as the hole-transporting layer, and the other organic layer is specifically chosen to transport electrons, and is referred to as the electron-transporting layer. Recombination of the injected holes and electrons within the organic EL element results in efficient electroluminescence.
There have also been proposed three-layer organic EL devices that contain an organic light-emitting layer (LEL) between the hole-transporting layer and electron-transporting layer, such as that disclosed by Tang et al [J. Applied Physics, Vol. 65, Pages 3610-3616, 1989]. The light-emitting layer commonly consists of a host material doped with a guest material, also known as the dopant. Still further, there has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,292 a four-layer EL element comprising a hole-injecting layer (HIL), a hole-transporting layer (HTL), a light-emitting layer (LEL) and an electron transport/injection layer (ETL). These structures have resulted in improved device efficiency.
In organic electroluminescent devices, only 25% of electrons and holes recombine as singlet states while 75% recombine as triplet states according to simple spin statistics. Singlet and triplet states, and fluorescence, phosphorescence, and intersystem crossing are discussed in J. G. Calvert and J. N. Pitts, Jr., Photochemistry (Wiley, New York, 1966). Emission from triplet states is generally very weak for most organic compounds because the transition from triplet excited state to singlet ground state is spin-forbidden. Hence, many emitting materials that have been described as useful in an OLED device emit light from their excited singlet state by fluorescence and thereby utilize only 25% of the electron and hole recombinations. However, it is possible for compounds with states possessing a strong spin-orbit coupling interaction to emit strongly from triplet excited states to the singlet ground state (phosphorescence). One such strongly phosphorescent compound is fac-tris(2-phenyl-pyridinato-N^C-)Iridium(III) (Ir(ppy)3) that emits green light (K. A. King, P. J. Spellane, and R. J. Watts, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 107, 1431 (1985), M. G. Colombo, T. C. Brunold, T. Reidener, H. U. Güdel, M. Fortsch, and H.-B. Bürgi, Inorg. Chem., 33, 545 (1994)). Organic electroluminescent devices having high efficiency have been demonstrated with Ir(ppy)3 as the phosphorescent material and 4,4′-N,N′-dicarbazole-biphenyl (CBP) as the host (M. A. Baldo, S. Lamansky, P. E. Burrows, M. E. Thompson, S. R. Forrest, Appl. Phys. Lett., 75, 4 (1999), T. Tsutsui, M.-J. Yang, M. Yahiro, K. Nakamura, T. Watanabe, T. Tsuji, Y. Fukuda, T. Wakimoto, S. Miyaguchi, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 38, L1502 (1999)). Additional disclosures of phosphorescent materials and organic electroluminescent devices employing these materials are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,303238 B1, WO 00/57676, WO 00/70655 and WO 01/41512 A1.
Aziz et al US 2003/0104242 A1 and US 2003/0134146 A1 disclose organic electroluminescent devices having an emissive layer containing the phosphorescent 2,3,7,8,12,13,17,18-octaethyl-21H,23H-porhine platinum(II) (PtOEP) dopant and about equal weight per cent of NPB and Alq as host materials. Kwong et al US 2002/0074935 A1 also disclose devices with an emissive layer containing the PtOEP dopant and equal proportions of NPB and Alq as host materials. Kwong et al additionally disclose a device with equal proportions of NPB and Alq, and a bis C^N-cyclometallated iridium complex, bis(benzothienyl-pyridinato-N^C)Iridium(III) (acetylacetonate) as phosphorescent dopant.
Bryan et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,671 disclose mixed-ligand aluminum chelate complexes having the property of blue emission for use in organic electroluminescent devices. Tsuji et al US 2003/0129452 A1 disclose the use of these blue-emissive aluminum chelate compounds as single host materials in red phosphorescent organic electroluminescent devices. Seo US 2002 0101154 A1 discloses an example of a device with a light emitting layer comprising a particular one of the blue-emissive aluminum chelates, bis(2-methyl-8-quinolinolato)(4-phenyl-phenolato)aluminum(III), and NPB and the PtOEP dopant in a composition of 80:20:4, respectively.
Notwithstanding all these developments, there remains a need to further improve efficiency, operational stability, or spectral characteristics of organic electroluminescent devices, as well as to reduce drive voltage of the devices.